


Instant Gratification

by As_I_Am_Now



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bathroom Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 15:37:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/869160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/As_I_Am_Now/pseuds/As_I_Am_Now
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr request: Bobby making Crowley moan like a whore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Instant Gratification

All Crowley had wanted to do was take a shower.

An innocent shower with no hidden agendas.

So what if he had stripped himself naked in the middle of the living room? Could anyone blame him for sending a teasing wink over his lover’s way? Was it really necessary, one may ask, for him to saunter, yes saunter, not walk, to the bathroom like a wanton whore?

It was _not_ necessary at all.

But that didn’t stop him from doing it anyways.

He turned the faucet on and watched as the water fell against his skin; warm rain relaxing him.

He closed his eyes and was not _too_ surprised when a hot and naked Bobby was pushing him against the wall, not roughly, but enough to make a point.

“You tease.” Bobby said, looking at him hungrily. Crowley smirked and rolled his eyes.

“I have no idea what you mean.” He said.

“You know damn well what I mean,” Bobby replied.

“I was just-“

Bobby captured his lips and pressed himself against him, pulling Crowley hips against his. Crowley groaned, rubbing himself lightly against the other man, enjoying all too much Bobby’s aggression.

Bobby nipped at his lips, a little too harshly and grabbed his ass, moving his lips from Crowley’s mouth to his neck, sucking and biting while Crowley bucked against him, not allowing himself to whimper.

“Bobby!” he moaned when a particular bite got to him. Bobby worked his way to Crowley shoulder blades but Crowley was growing impatient. He grabbed the other man’s head and kissed him fiercely, stroking Bobby’s cock as the other man gasped.

“Can’t let you have all the fun, eh love?” Crowley said, Bobby allowed Crowley to bend down and begin his ministrations.

Because Crowley was the _best_ at blowjobs.

And Bobby knew it.

“Fuck Crowley,” Bobby said as Crowley took him _in._ He expertly deep throated his lover, and continued on licking and sucking, not letting him cum just yet. He could feel Bobby get on edge when the man grabbed his head and made him stop.

“Get up,” Bobby said and Crowley did as he was told. He leaned in to kiss the other man, instead Bobby turned him around and shoved him against the wall.

“A little rough today, aren’t you?” Crowley said, but he didn’t care. He loved it when his lover gave in to his baser instincts. Bobby didn’t answer, instead he enter Crowley.

Quick and hard.

Crowley got himself wet and ready for him but that didn’t stop the surprised gasp from escaping his mouth as he enjoyed the harshness of his movements.

 “Excited?” Crowley panted, delirious from pleasure. Bobby made no move to slow down his pace. He grunted in reply and grabbed Crowley’s hips, pushing in deeper until all Crowley saw was white.

“Damnit Bobby…” Crowley moaned, breathe hitching as he grabbed his own erection and began pumping along with the rhythm of Bobby’s body.

“Hell’s whore,” Bobby said huskily, settling into a slow rhythm pumping hard on the word _whore_ for emphasis.

“Yours,” Crowley said, voice barely above a whisper, eyes closed as he took in the sensations running along his body.

“Showing yourself off to me.” Bobby said, going faster now.

“Yes.” Crowley whimpered.

“Only me.” Bobby said quickening; Crowley could barely hold his cum.

“Yes!”

“How much do you like this?” Bobby asked, hands now clenching Crowley’s hips painfully, his own eyes closed as he neared his orgasm.

“So. Fucking. Much.” Crowley said, Bobby gasped and gave a final push before releasing himself. Crowley, not too far from his own release, pumped his cock faster and shuddered as his release came. He cried out, pressing his hand against the bathroom wall and his orgasm took hold. It took a few moments for him to relax and turn around to face Bobby with a smug look on his face.

“Works every time.” He said. Bobby threw him a confused look.

“Excuse me?” he asked.

“Me. Naked. Every time.” Crowley said washing himself off.

“Fuck you!”

Every. Damn. Time.


End file.
